This invention relates to a special kind of inline skates featuring extra efficient braking system. Such skates are a sports requsite. As far as is known the inline skates with similar characteristics have never been invented or made.
The object of this invention is to create a braking system for inline skates which makes it possible for two brakes to be used simultaneously. This invention is sharply contrasted to a single brake braking system with all its variations (see document U.S. Pat. No. 5,183,275) widely practiced today which is highly ineffective. Namely, it allows the skater to use one brake only ( during braking action) which causes the problem of balance. To solve the problem of balance, the skate mast use a brake up to 30-40% of its actual braking power.
By contrast our braking system by putting to work two brakes ( at the same time) eliminates the problem of balance and allows both brakes to be used up to 100% of their braking potential from the very beginning of the braking action.